


Once, I Was Human

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: When A Linear, One Plot Story Isn't Enough [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreamsharing, Fallen Angels, Flashbacks, Non-Graphic Violence, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: They lapsed into a silence which was surprisingly comfortable, maybe even companionable at a stretch. Aiden did shift once to readjust his hold on John, one arm curled under John's head, pillowing it (like a lover), while the other one snaked around his waist."You know, I was once human."





	Once, I Was Human

**Author's Note:**

> John Steam, Molly Steam and Bonnie Steam belong to SKETCH (Instagram)/ZolaTheBat (Archive Of Our Own).
> 
> SKETCH used to be known as gaysketchingkid 
> 
> Word this is based on: Epoch - meaning a certain time/period in history or someone's life.

John had been about to finally drop off to sleep, into blissful ignorance of his wife's absence, when heat burst out of no where from behind him, two lean arms wrapping around his bare chest and waist.

As any person was wont to do, John let out an undignified cry of surprise and tried to launch himself away from the sudden body in his bed. In response, the person tightened their grip and waited for John to settle down somewhat.

"Finished, John?"

If not for the pair of arms round his waist, the man would have spun around and given the other a piece of his mind, whether they cared for it or not. For, even though he shouldn't be here at God knows what time in the morning, Aiden was reclined behind him, holding him as a lover might.

"What are you doing here, Aiden? Don't you have a husband to get into bed with?"

"I do."

And he chose not to elaborate any further, shifting to press his _bare_ chest to John's _bare_ back. Where their torsos met was unnaturally slick though, and John couldn't help but wriggle one of his hands to touch the liquid, brushing along a large slash on Aiden's chest and feeling his breath flow in a puff.

"If you want to cause me pain, at least wait until you've taken me on a date first."

He laughed, John replying that he'd rather sit on a traffic cone than take Aiden on a date, or even think of him in that way at all.

"Go home, Aiden."

"I would, but I seem to have found myself in a spot. Going home might bring it too close to my children."

"So you risk mine instead?"

"I wasn't followed, if that calms your paranoid human brain."

Doubting he would get Aiden to leave so soon, John sighed and resigned himself to being embraced by a married Angel. Well, at least he wasn't speaking any more.

They lapsed into a silence which was surprisingly comfortable, maybe even companionable at a stretch. Aiden did shift once to readjust his hold on John, one arm curled under John's head, pillowing it (like a lover), while the other one snaked around his waist.

"You know, I was once human."

John noticed that Aiden sounded uncharacteristically distant, as if he wasn't fully aware of what he was saying. Maybe a side effect of such a loss of blood, which John squirmed away from as soon as he could.

"For around 30 human years. Had a younger brother, met a girl and got with her older brother instead. But I always felt something was missing."

John felt the other man worm his way forward to crush them together again, dried wounds itching John's back.

"I found it the day I died as a human. Down a cliff I fell until I slipped under the sea. Once my human conscious faded, my true conscious took over. I gained my wings again, fully grown after so long apart. Not the shredded and shrivelled strips they were."

Alright. Something was definately wrong with Aiden. Speaking in broken, half formed sentences was not Aiden at all.

"Aiden, what happened?"

A shrug, one shoulder oscillating in place.

"Just a small dose of some Demon drug. Apparently, you humans can't tell Demons from Angels anymore."

Breath whooshed past John's ear and it took him a moment to realise that Aiden had moved his head behind John's.

"Now sleep. Tomorrow, I'll accept whatever first aid you have. Tonight, I just want to sleep."

\---

If sharing a bed with his Fallen Arch Angel employer and medicine producer for his daughter wasn't weird enough, John swore he could hear and see things he wasn't meant to.

Small sounds floated into his head, including the piercing screech of car tires and the snapping of a bone. But now he was watching as a thin and young boy, looking too alike to Aiden for his comfort, was thrown repeatedly to the floor by much bigger boys. One of the bigger boys had a scratched eyeball and looked to be the most aggressive in beating down the smaller boy.

"Run off to your hole, worm!"

One hissed after pinning the smaller boy to the floor. He suddenly let out a squeal as the boy grabbed his neck and dug in with unnaturally sharpened nails, leaving deep claw marks when the bigger lad jerked away.

A teacher broke them up, offering to take the white haired boy to the medical office, frowning when she was repeatedly brushed off with a haunty scowl. As if pain itself was no bother to the child and he'd much rather hurt than feel nothing at all.

The boy - who John was almost certain was Aiden by now - settled himself gingerly on a patch beneath the trees, glancing towards a young girl with a cleft lip. Green eyes met brown eyes before the girl looked away.

Aiden didn't.

A brown haired child flopped next to Aiden, greeting him as brother and showing him what he did in lesson. This boy, Callum, stole all of Aiden's attention, asking about their foster parents and the dog at the vets.

Unbidden, flashes of another boy destroyed the serene interaction between Aiden and Callum.

A boy with pink hair and a pair of light grey wings, tugging on Aiden's arm and crying.

"Don't Aiden! They did nothing wrong!"

"They're all a danger, Falist. I won't let you deal with what I went through. _Never,_ you hear me?"

"But do-"

\---

Blood splattered and John startled awake. He managed to sit up, glancing down at Aiden as he slept beside him.

"I'm going to need a psychiatrist after that weird dream..."


End file.
